Touhou A Farewell
by Shadow1176
Summary: A farewell between two friends.


A/N: I had to say farewell to a friend for a long while, and even if I will one day see them again, the sorrow is overwhelming. I dedicate this piece to him...

A field of flowers.

Luscious and full of color, it was the epitome of any gardener's dream, healthy and gorgeous as they were.

Yet, in the middle of this incredible flower field, a scene of far different proportions took place.

Fujiwara no Mokou, the Immortal Phoenix, held a broken body in her arms, cradled within them as if they were a baby.

Blood had run down like streams, large gashes torn though the fallen woman's body, as her life ebbed away by the second. The blood flow paused, as it finally clotted. Too close to death as she was, a flight to get help would have been pointless.

Even so, Yuuka Kazami, the owner of the flower field, had seen what happened afterwards, leaving some pain dulling flowers and had rushed to get help. the flowers remained untouched, as the fallen woman wanted to remain fully aware.

As Mokou held the body in her arms, her tears staining the fallen woman's face, she whispered brokenly, "Keine..."

As Keine Kamishirasawa, the Historia Devourer, lay in Mokou's arms, she lifted a hand to her Mokou's cheek, wiping away the tears gently before she too whispered, "Mokou..."

As Mokou's tears kept flowing, she spoke in grief as she watched Keine simply die to the loss of blood in her, "If I had been a little faster, if I had just been a little stronger, this wouldn't have... She wouldn't have-"

Keine place a finger upon Mokou's lips, before saying, "Please... It's not your fault... I made a mistake, coming here... But even so..."

As Mokou continued crying, Keine brought Mokou's head to her chest as she whispered something,

"Sometimes, life isn't fair.

Perhaps a friend leaves, perhaps a family member dies.

But even then, we continue on, regardless of what may come, because that's who we are.

We are human, Mokou.

And because we are human, we can change.

Maybe we change to become terrible beings, but we can also change into wonderful ones, full of kindness and forgiving..."

Keine takes a few breaths as Mokou clings to her every word, desperate to keep her alive, as Keine continues,

"Come what may have come,

You trudge on, even with all the mistakes and sorrows of life, and learn from them.

Even if I don't know what happened,

I believe that no matter what happened, you tried your best to save me...

Because that's who you are.

The person that I've come to know and trust.

The person that I could trust my life with.

The person that I love."

As a small emergency party, comprised of Reimu, Marisa, Yuuka, Yuyuko, and Youmu with Reimu carrying medical equipment, Keine spoke one final time while grasping Mokou's hand,

"Farewell Mokou. I'll see you again... One day... For my last request, all I ask for... Become my living legacy..."

As Mokou looked upon Keine, her love, she whispered, "I will. Farewell Keine... See you..."

As Keine's grip slackened as she finally passed on, her spirit rose up from her body, as Yuyuko floated to the duo, and asked the spirit, "If you like, you may stay a ghost and live in the Netherworld. The choice is yours."

As the ghost spoke, she said, "Very well, miss Yuyuko. I would appreciate that."

As Yuyuko proceeded to bless Keine's spirit to allow her to stay in the Netherworld, Youmu prepared their transport.

Yuyuko told the others however, "To transport a spirit safely to the Netherworld however, would take a few hours, in which you may bury the body and hold the funeral."

As Mokou gathered up Keine's body, they all proceeded to fly to the Human VIllage, to prepare the funeral...

* * *

><p>As a sermon was held for the event, Keine's body was buried without issue, Mokou being the lone person to dig the grave, not allowing others to do so, as the speeches came.<p>

Each person spoke of their time with Keine, of how they would miss her dearly, and how wonderful she was.

When it came upon Mokou to give a speech, she stepped up and spoke,

"Before she died, Keine told me to forgive, to become her living legacy. And I will do just that."

As she stepped down, she burst into tears once again, Reimu and Marisa led her away as Keine's funeral finally concluded, and the various participants left.

As Mokou continued crying at the renewed memories of Keine, Reimu simply hugged her and whispered soothing words, in an attempt to help her, even as Marisa also joined the hug in grief.

As Yuyuko and Youmu came and told of them of how Keine could now be transported, The trio joined them as they went onto the Netherworld.

As Keine was finally put to rest, her final words washed over Mokou, from her spirit, "Farewell, love..."

Mokou smiled in sadness, as she too said, "Farewell, love..."


End file.
